


Beautiful Boy

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Blaise Zabini, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Sub Albus Severus Potter, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: "He wants more, but he doesn’t know what more is. He wants someone to tell him he’s not as fucked up as he fears."





	Beautiful Boy

Albus Potter is beautiful. That’s Blaise’s first thought.

His second thought is how he can ruin him without breaking him.

He discovers that Albus likes being told he’s done well. He discovers that Albus has always felt like he’s lived in his father’s shadow and wants that to change. He discovers that Albus Potter will possibly be the one thing that could ruin him as much he wants to ruin the teen himself.

He imagines that, much like Potter Snr, Albus has always heard about how much like his dad he is. Blaise wants to tell him that Harry never had Albus’s innocence, that trust never shone in Harry’s eyes like it does in Albus’s, That Harry would never and probably still wouldn’t ever, be caught dead in a club where the back rooms are rented out for sex.

Surprisingly, Albus is the one who makes the first move. It would have had to have been, but Blaise would have pushed and prodded him into it and made him think it was his idea.

He approaches Blaise with confidence that falters the moment Albus makes eye contact. Instead, he chooses to look at Blaise’s collar.

It’s a good start.

Maybe Blaise won’t have to invest as much as he feared into Albus.

“Sir, could I speak with you please?” Albus says.

A spark of lust runs through Blaise at this beautiful boy (his beautiful boy) calling him sir and he finds himself leading Albus to an empty room in the back, one without a bed, because he doesn’t want to scare him just yet.

“Speak.”

Albus’s eyes are glued to the floor. He thought he could do this. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Scorpius was wrong and this isn’t what he needs.

“Albus.”

The words tumble out. “Scorpius Malfoy said you could help me.”

Albus misses Blaise’s sharp grin. “Did he tell you how?”

Albus nods, but that’s not enough for Blaise. “Use your words, Albus or I’ll turn you over my knee like the naughty boy you’re being right now.”

“Yes sir, he told me.”

“Look at me.”

Albus opens his eyes and raises his gaze to Blaise’s chin. It’s enough that he can see Blaise smile, can see his lips when he says his next sentence.

“Good boy Albus.”

Blaise runs a hand down Albus’s cheek, around to the back of his neck and into his hair. He steps closer, close enough for Albus to kiss him if that’s what he wants to do, but something Scorpius mentioned, something he might have figured out for himself since he entered this room was to wait for permission no matter how much he wants to charge forth.

“Take what you want, Albus Potter.”

Albus leans forward and lets his lips touch Blaise’s. He wants more, but he doesn’t know what more is. He wants Blaise, the Dark, charming man that Scorpius claimed taught him what he needed. He wants someone to tell him he’s not as fucked up as he fears, that he’s —

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
